silver bullet
by Moon Waltz
Summary: Di matanya, kali ini, Shizuo menemukan hampa. [shizaya]. #MajorArcana #TheMoon


_Drrr! (c)_ _Narita Ryougo_

 _(vampire!AU, slowburn (or nah?), tydac jelaz, anu(?), welp)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Di matanya, Shizuo melihat warna darah.

Insting menyuruhnya menyingkir dari sana, tapi hujan keparat turun dengan deras dan Shizuo tidak punya pilihan selain menumpang berteduh di kastil suram itu. Biasanya ia tidak gampang berprasangka, apalagi ketika malam sudah merayap dan ia yang _butuh_ ; mungkin karena penampilan orang itu yang serba hitam, kuno dan modern di saat yang bersamaan, _capriccio_ , ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak ketika melihat taring kecil menyembul di balik senyumannya.

"Masuklah."

Lebih seperti perintah ketimbang ajakan. Shizuo menggeser tungkainya maju sebagai tanggapan.

Lampu minyak di tangannya tidak begitu membantu mengalahkan dingin dan gelap di tempat itu, dan cahayanya sama sekali tidak membantu Shizuo untuk bisa menerjemahkan ekspresi di wajah tuan rumah yang malam ini berbaik hati padanya. Hanya saja ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pintu kayu tebal yang kemudian terbuka lebar, Shizuo menemukan hal lain pada sepasang matanya. Alih-alih jawaban, ia lebih membutuhkan pertanyaan.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah."

"Aku Heiwajima Shizuo."

Ia menatap pada Shizuo, sopan sekaligus enggan. Shizuo merasa reaksi itu tidak pada tempatnya, (entahlah kenapa, memangnya dia siapa? Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dipikirkan untuk dua orang yang baru kali ini berjumpa.)

"Namaku Izaya," gumamnya, seperti menyebutkan sebuah rahasia. "Orihara Izaya."

Di matanya, kali ini, Shizuo menemukan hampa.

x.x.x

Di matanya, Izaya tidak melihat refleksinya sendiri.

Di mata manusia lain juga tidak, dan fakta ini tak sekali pun menggangu pikirannya terkecuali sekarang.

Terkecuali (terutama) sekarang.

Di hari ketiga hujan masih turun dengan deras, seperti mencemooh kecemasan yang terselip di dalam hatinya. Tidak mudah menyangkal dorongan insting, ia sudah melakukannya beberapa ratus tahun ini dengan mengasingkan diri; tapi kalau situasinya seperti ini, ia tidak yakin ia sanggup lagi.

Mungkin untuk kali ini tidak apa, siapa yang tahu memang takdir manusia itu untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di sini? Ia toh terlihat seperti seseorang yang hidup sebatangkara, takkan ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Dan sedikit kepercayaan merasuki dirinya bahwa hanya dengan rayuan kecil, ia bisa memiliki segala hal tentang manusia itu-

-darahnya, tulangnya, jiwanya, cint-

Izaya nyaris tersedak teh yang ia minum. Di ujung meja, di seberang, manusia itu mengalihkan perhatian dari piring sarapannya; alisnya terangkat sedikit mungkin ingin berkomentar 'kau oke?'

 _Tidak_. _Sama sekali._ Ia tidak berusaha menjawabnya.

x.x.x

Sudah hampir seminggu Shizuo berada di sana. Bagian mengerikannya, Shizuo tidak sadar ia sudah tinggal nyaris seminggu di sana. Hujan belum menyerah, dan ia terpaksa menanti lebih lama lagi. Ia sejujurnya tidak tahu dengan pasti apakah hujan juga turun di malam hari, tapi membayangkan ia harus pergi dari tempat ini malam-malam juga tidak membuat pikirannya tenang.

Ia bermimpi tentang dongeng di masa kanak-kanaknya: kastil tua di tengah hutan yang sepi, makhluk immortal, dan darah, dan taring; ia gagal tertidur lagi malam ini. Shizuo menggenggam erat kalung di lehernya ketika menyelinap dari kamar. Ia butuh udara segar. Yang sangat banyak.

Tetapi ketika ia menaiki undakan tangga menuju lantai yang lebih tinggi (seseorang pernah berkata udara yang lebih bersih selalu berada di atas, ia tidak begitu mengingat siapa yang mengatakannya), ia menemukan cahaya yang lebih redup dari penerangan bulan, segelas cairan merah (itu anggur, itu hanya anggur, lihat botol di sisi gelasnya), dan Orihara Izaya yang menghidupkan latar itu semua. Tangannya tidak jadi meraih gelas saat menyadari kehadiran Shizuo.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Shizuo berjalan mendekat tanpa dipersilakan, "aku sudah berusaha."

Syukurnya, Izaya tidak terlihat terusik atau sebal dengan kehadirannya di situ, lebih-lebih karena Shizuo mengambil tempat tepat di sisinya. Ia hanya menyodorkan gelas lain sebelum menuang isi botol ke dalamnya. Merahnya anggur menyambut Shizuo untuk yang kedua kali.

"Semoga sesuai dengan seleramu," katanya. Shizuo mengangguk kecil.

"Omong-omong, liontinmu indah," jemari Izaya bergerak menuju kalungnya, tidak menyentuhnya, ujung kelingkingnya justru menyapu kulit leher Shizuo, bertahan cukup lama di sana. Shizuo merasa tidak nyaman pada perutnya.

"I-ini bukan liontin, hanya peluru perak. Untuk berjaga-jaga."

 _Dari apa?_

Tidak ada jawaban maupun pertanyaan. Ia hanya bergumam _oh_ tak kentara _,_ jemarinya menyapu sedikit lagi sebelum ditarik turun, seolah menyerah, seolah putus asa. Shizuo mengabaikan dorongan aneh untuk menarik jemari tadi dan meletakannya kembali di atas kulit lehernya, pipinya, bibirnya—

Ia terburu-buru meminum anggur bagiannya.

x.x.x

Oh tentu saja, Izaya sengaja melakukannya!

Tidak terlihat berlebihan memang, hanya kontak-kontak kulit kecil: sapuan ujung jemari di leher malam itu, belaian halus di ujung rambut suatu ketika, pundak tangan yang bergesekan di lain waktu, dan terakhir, kali ini, usaha menularkan frustasi lain ketika membetulkan posisi kancing pada kemejanya dengan menyentuh dada bidang Shizuo.

Terakhir kali itu, ia nyaris melihat refleksinya sendiri pada mata Shizuo, berkelindan dengan hasrat, dengan _ingin_. Ia membiarkannya menyelidik dengan tatapan dulu, baru memancingnya lagi dengan balas menatap, lebih dalam, lebih menunjukkan keinginan yang terpendam. Izaya membiarkan lengannya ditarik kali itu. Pada kedua pipi Shizuo yang bersemu dan hangat, pada tengkuknya yang tersembunyi dan dingin.

Tidak lebih.

Shizuo lebih sederhana dari yang ia duga, ini hampir membuatnya tertawa. Maka ia menyatakan ultimatum terakhir saat mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Shizuo dan berbisik lirih.

"Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau melepaskan kalung itu dari lehermu."

Shizuo tidak berpikir dua kali saat menyingkirkan kalungnya jauh-jauh.

x.x.x

Awalnya, memang, ia hanya menyentuhkan jari jemarinya pada bibir Izaya.

" _Aku akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan, asalkan kau melepaskan kalung itu dari lehermu_."

Tapi kemudian, Shizuo tidak tahu, bibir itu sudah mendarat pada bibirnya sendiri. Dingin, ia selalu dingin, Shizuo tidak membenci dinginnya. Tidak lembut, bibir itu, sedikit kaku, pahit, tapi ia ingin seisi dunia tahu bahwa ia pun tidak membenci pahit yang satu ini.

Shizuo memang yang memimpin, tetapi Izaya yang menunjukkan jalan. Pada tubuhnya yang terbuka, kurus, ia melihat bayang-bayang tulang rusuk di sisi abdomennya (dan menelusuri itu, mengabsen itu dengan jemarinya, dengan bibirnya). Terus seperti itu, mencoba menyalurkan hangat yang tak mampu disalurkan. Tapi jika hangat tidak mampu merambat, cukup hasrat saja yang bertindak.

Shizuo menumpu tubuhnya pada ranjang, atensinya jatuh, turun pada sepasang kaki pucat dan _di antaranya_.

"Ini yang kau inginkan?" ia bertanya di sela-sela napas yang terasa memberat.

"Ini yang _kau_ inginkan," Izaya tersenyum angkuh, melirik lewat sudut matanya, kemudian terpejam ketika Shizuo membenamkan diri pada titik yang menjadi perdebatan tadi.

Izaya terpekik, sekali saja, sebab Shizuo mengunci bibirnya lagi, lebih kuat, lebih otoriter dari yang sebelumnya, dari yang seharusnya. Ia merasakan lecutan dingin dan tancapan kuku tajam di punggungnya; itu, nyaris tak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan dengan _sensasi lain_ yang ia dapatkan setelahnya.

Rasanya, barangkali, seperti membuat perjanjian dengan iblis; ia mendapatkan segala hal yang ia inginkan, tetapi ia tidak tahu _apa_ yang menantinya kemudian.

x.x.x

Hari-hari berhujan telah lama berlalu. Shizuo menggeser badannya yang kaku, lengan menjangkau sisinya, berharap menemukan sensasi dingin yang belakangan ia gandrungi, tetapi tidak menemukannya. Pemilik kulit itu duduk di tepian jendela kamar, bersandar pada kaca yang kering.

"Kau sudah harus pulang, huh?"

 _Selamat pagi, juga, Izaya._

Shizuo toh tidak mengatakannya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Izaya, seperti biasa, tanpa diminta.

"Sebelum kau pergi, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?"

Shizuo masih tidak bersuara, tapi ia bergerak lebih dekat pada Izaya, sedikit menunduk, memberikan Izaya akses terbaik untuk meraih lehernya.

Mengerti ini, Izaya tertawa, alisnya tidak bertaut, tapi ia tertawa, "bukan itu."

Ia meletakkan sesuatu pada telapak tangan Shizuo. Ada ruam-ruam merah dan bercak hitam pada telapak tangannya sendiri. _Jadi itu efek yang diberikan benda perak pada kulitnya, hm?_

"Masukkan ini ke dalam revolvermu, arahkan tepat ke sini, ke jantungku. Tarik pelatuknya. Bebaskan aku."

 _._

 _-_ _ **fin.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-or not yet?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Shizuo tidak merasa perlu untuk menimang peluru itu baik-baik sebelum menyimpannya ke dalam saku.

"Nanti, suatu hari nanti," Ia menarik Izaya ke dalam dekapannya. Dingin merasuk sukmanya. "Kali ini aku ingin bersamamu saja."***

.

.

.

- _ **the end.**_

* * *

 _a/n:_

kutydactau dan tydacmautau nulis apa ini astagayyyyyyy so desperate kayaknya huhuhuhu. Mumpung libur panjang, paling enggak bikin sesuatu yang ada plotnya #yha  
niatnya mau dipersembahkan buat dua temen yg ultah (satu di dumay, satu di duta) tapi apalah ini, APALAH-

#melarikandiri

(p.s: thanks buat kalian yg entah sengaja atau enggak, sudi baca ehehe)


End file.
